


The Library

by 13gxly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13gxly/pseuds/13gxly
Summary: a study session in the library turns into something more.





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can’t believe I’ve actually finished a fic. Im not quite fully satisfied with this but I hope y’all like it. Special thanks to E and R for helping me get through this. You two are amazing. Please let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spending a Saturday holed up at the library definitely wasn’t what Jongin had in mind that week. Exams are in two weeks and he really needs to start studying before he gets lazy and decides to cram last minute. His left leg is starting to fall asleep and it begins to annoy him so Jongin gets up and look for a book he needs to study for World War II.

He looks around the almost empty library and spots a familiar looking tuft of soft black hair. Jongin recognizes the person as Sehun, a very popular senior. Sehun seems sleepy as he is slowly falling forward and onto his textbook in front of him. But Sehun catches himself just as his head is going to touch the page. Jongin smiles to himself,  _ how can he be so cute, when he is so hot. _

Sehun suddenly gets up from his table and stretches in his place. Jongin, feeling as if Sehun will catch Jongin staring at him, jumps into the nearest row of books and makes himself look busy.

And because Jongin always has terrible luck, the sleepy man slowing walks into the same row of books as Jongin. He is currently pretending to be interested in a textbook titled,  _ World War II, a History _ . He starts flipping through the pages as if trying to find the section he needs.

A small cough breaks Jongin’s trance and he looks to where he heads the noise and sees Sehun patiently waiting for something.

“You're blocking the book I want.” He quietly says, motioning toward a history textbook right in front of Jongin’s eyes.

“Oh, right sorry.” Jongin feeling awkward and embarrassed, moves back to make room for Sehun to grab the book. Jongin recognizes it as a textbook he actually desperately needs to study with.

“You’re Sehun, right?” Jongin asks making conversation and trying to calm the awkward tension hanging in the air.

Sehun nods, and smiles and before Jongin can ask if he can study with him, Jongin makes his way back to his own table. Jongin doesn’t want to yell at Sehun to ask him, because that would be strange and the librarian will definitely call him out and possibly kick him out until the next two days.

“Can I study with you?” Jongin boldly asks Sehun (he can’t be timid and nervous around Sehun; he has to show he isn’t shy and embarrassed, because this is the popular guy of the school we’re talking about). He’s standing in front of Jongin who is sitting already focused and intently reading the textbook.

 

Sehun looks up, clears his throat, and then pulls back the chair next to him so Jongin can sit down.

 

“Thanks, I forgot I needed to study World War II.” Jongin said while scooting his chair forward to get a closer look at the material Sehun is currently studying.

He doesn’t do it on purpose but in order to get a better look at the material, Jongin has to be right up against Sehun’s shoulder and neck (Jongin has never seen a more perfect neck).

 

“Uh, what do you need to study? I’m just reviewing right now. I can help you study.” Sehun whispers.

“Let’s start in the very beginning and go from there.” Jongin suggests, he really hasn’t done much studying for World War II; he has mainly studied and focused on Physics.

Sehun nods, “Let’s have a study break in about 30 minutes?” Without much room for Jongin to agree, Sehun is already making an alarm on his phone.

“Alright let’s get started.” Sehun announces. He slides the text book closer to Jongin so they both have a good view of both of the pages.

Now that the majority of the library is silent, Jongin is able to actually study and review for the exam coming up.

Every so often, Sehun looks up and eyes Jongin to see if he is ready to turn the next page.  _ Sehun must be a quick reader because I am not even to the second page yet when Sehun looks up _ , Jongin thinks.

The events that they’re reading now are about when Italy entered the war as a member of the Axis powers. Jongin was always fascinated in World War II but now that he has to be tested on it he now shows little interest in the war.

He quickly nods his head, signaling Sehun that he’s ready to go the next page. He turns the page and Jongin groans, he really hates this part of the war. He begins reading and realizes that Germany launches an air attack on Great Britain. Although Jongin is really interested in World War II, he really hates fighting between countries because why fight, when you can talk it out and settle with an agreement.

“Do you want me to test you?” Sehun asks, placing his hand on Jongin's thigh.

“U-uh no, that's okay. I just don't like the fighting part of the war. We can continue reading.” Jongin manages to say, a little flustered because Sehun’s hand is _ on his thigh _ .

“Okay.” Sehun smiles, his hand still resting on Jongin’s thigh.

Jongin shifts his legs and crosses them at the feet, hoping that Sehun would remove his hand but Sehun has another idea and squeezes it (and Jongin almost combusted right then and there).

Jongin resumes reading about how Germany, Italy and Japan come together and become the Axis Powers. Not before long, Sehun starts to rub his hand along Jongin’s thigh. He looks up at Sehun and sees him innocently reading the text acting as if nothing is happening. Jongin shyly look back to the textbook.

Noticing how slightly uncomfortable Jongin seems, he asks, “How about taking that study break now?”

Jongin can only nod and Sehun is taking his hand and leading him towards a closet. Jongin slightly confused as why Sehun would have access to the janitors but now is not the time to question that because Jongin knows what is coming next.

There are no lights in the closet (which Jongin is grateful for) and Sehun locks the door behind him before turning towards Jongin and feels around to find his waist.

“Jongin?” Sehun whispers. He says it so softly that Jongin barely hears it.

He nods but quickly realizes that Sehun cannot see him and answers him, “Yeah?”

“I really like you, did you know that? I’m sorry if it seemed as if I pressured you to come here with me, I thought that was a way to get you and I alone.”

Jongin’s eyes widen and cannot believe what he is hearing.  _ The _ Oh Sehun likes  _ him _ , Kim Jongin?

“Really? I didn’t know you knew who I was to be honest. And it is okay I trust you.” Jongin whispers back, “I like you too. I have for a while actually. You always look so cool and never seem bothered by anything and looked very confident which I admire-“

“Jongin, you’re rambling.” He pauses, “Yes, I do like you a lot. I hope you understand that these feelings toward you are real and I’m not fooling with you.” He reassures because Jongin, feeling insecure, definitely had doubted what Sehun had said before.

Sehun’s hands find Jongin’s face and he begins to caressing his cheek with one and play with Jongin’s hair with the other.

“Can I kiss you Jongin?” Sehun asks after the two don’t say anything for a moment. Jongin was too timid and couldn’t trust himself to say anything embarrassing.

Jongin hums and the next thing he feels is a pair of lips pressing softly against his own. As soon as the feeling is there, Jongin senses Sehun leaning back.

“Was that okay? Can I do it again?” Sehun asks hold Jongin’s jaw while thumbing against his cheek.

“Please.” Jongin finally utters. Not even caring if he sounds needy, Jongin has never felt so much need for something in his life before this moment. He wishes he could see Sehun right now: see his perfect face and his beautiful eyes.

Their lips are close and Jongin can feel Sehun’s hot breath against his own mouth and Jongin reaches up to card his hands through Sehun’s soft hair before pressing his lips to Sehun’s. Neither of them feel the need to initiate the kiss further, so they only sticking to soft kisses and pecks.

Now aware that he is out of breath, Jongin is the first to break the kiss. He leans his head against Sehun’s shoulder and sighs happily.

“Was that your first kiss Jongin?” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s ear. He feels Sehun’s hot breath against his skin and he almost moans.

Jongin looks up and feels Sehun’s hands find Jongin’s and brings them up to his lips and kisses them softly.

“Y-yeah. It was.”

He didn’t even realize that Sehun took his first kiss, he really doesn’t mind at all.

“And you let me kiss you? I’m sorry I took your first kiss in such a weird place. Oh I feel so bad now Jongin why did you tell-“

Jongin stops Sehun with his lips. 

“It’s okay Sehun,” He pecks Sehun’s cheek, “I would much rather have you steal it than anyone else.”

_ Where did shy Jongin go _ , Jongin wonders himself. Just 10 minutes ago Jongin was a nervous wreck and stuttered his words every sentence. Sehun really calms him, Jongin realizes.

“I’m glad. I have been wanting to do that for a while. Every time I see you pout in math class from across the room I want to kiss your lips, they looked so soft and vulnerable.” 

 

Sehun then wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist, pecks his lips before kissing them again and again and finally then deepening the kiss. Jongin moves his lips against Sehun’s softly. He knows he isn’t the best at kissing but Sehun doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

Jongin feels a hand grip his ass and he gasps and Sehun takes that opportunity to let his tongue enter Jongin’s hot mouth. Sehun’s tongue moves around his mouth as if desperately trying  to reach every corner of it. Jongin reaches up and holds Sehun’s face in his hands and rubs his cheekbones and moves to card his fingers through Sehun’s soft hair. 

 

Jongin now somewhat experienced in kissing, he can say that passionate and deep kisses are his favorite, they’re slow and feel so amazing, Jongin wonders if he will ever get tired of them.

Sehun breaks the kiss but leans his forehead against Jongin’s and says, “this might be really sudden, but can I take you on a date?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> please leave comments to let me know what you think of it:) kudos are much appreciated!!


End file.
